Krista the Series
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: This story picks up after the season finale. ON HOLD FOR AWHILE! I'll probably update by the end of the summer.
1. The New and the Old

**Here's what I think should happen next in the Blade Series.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"_How long have you been working for Blade?" Marcus asked holding her by the neck._

"What are you talking about?" she choked out. Her hands gripped his, trying to pry them off.

"I know you made that call, and you were followed here. Now, let me ask you again. How long have you been working for Blade?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she exclaimed. Marcus snarled and threw her against the wall.

"Answer me, Krista. I have no stomach for games," he hissed. A chair then crashed through the window. Both Marcus and Krista took cover. A figure jumped onto the ledge, sunlight surrounding her.

"I was told that you would be here," the woman said. She was black, medium height, long brown curly hair, and an athletic build. Her eyes were amber, resembling those of another.

Krista stared at the newcomer. Her eyes looked so familiar.

"Ah, Dr. Jenson. Still a little pet, are we?" Marcus taunted. Karen pulled out a gun and pointed it at Marcus.

"You are no match for me," he said.

"We'll see about that," she said and shot Krista with the gun. Marcus looked surprised. Karen pulled out a UV blade and tossed it into his direction. He deserted the premises immediately.

Karen rushed over to Krista and covered her body with her own. The UV blade went off, not harming either of them.

Karen checked the tranquilizer on Krista's shoulder. It was empty, so she pulled it out. She went outside and came back with a body bag. She placed Krista in it and zipped it up.

She lifted the body bag and carried it outside into her car. She put it in the back and climbed in the driver seat.

* * *

It was dark when Krista woke up. She was in a body bag, she knew that much. She had been in one before when she was turned. She searched for the zipper, frantically trying to open it. She finally found it and opened it. 

She saw that in the front seat was the same woman who attacked/saved her.

"Hey, you shot me!"

"It was only a tranquilizer, and it was much easier than explaining everything to you at the time," Karen said keeping her focus on the road.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Karen Jenson. I'm friends with Blade. He put the word out that you were missing. He told me to look at his old hideout."

"Wait. What?" Krista was confused.

"I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Toronto. To meet Blade."

* * *

**You know the drill. Review.**


	2. The Plan

**Hey, I thought I should surprise you with another chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who exactly are you?" Krista asked. She had been sitting quietly in car for a while and was getting bored.

"I'm a hematologist. Several years ago, I was attacked by a vampire and Blade saved my life. I returned the favor by helping him take a down a powerful vampire. But the vampire had drained Blade of his blood, so Blade drank mine. In the process he turned me into what he is, a Daywalker. He made me leave so I would be safe, and I went underground. I changed my name, but I still work in a hospital. Blade calls on me for favors every once in awhile. You seem to be the latest one," Karen explained.

"He is such a hypocrite! He threatens my life when I drink blood, but when he does it it's considered okay!" Krista fumed.

"He didn't want to drink my blood at first, and I had to convince him. He needed to live to defeat Deacon Frost and drinking my blood was the only way that he could. Please don't judge him like that. He's been through a lot, and he had bad experiences from drinking blood as a child," Karen said softly.

Something about the way Karen talked, made Krista think that there was something between Blade and her.

"What happened between you and him?" Krista asked cautiously. Karen could interpret the question anyway she wanted.

Karen's expression went from soft to stony.

"He's an asshole and always thinks he's right. He treats everybody around him like crap, and pushes them away," she replied.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me! He only sees good and bad, there's no in between with him!" Krista exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Karen said.

"Why do you say that?"

"_You're_ alive aren't you?" Karen said. Krista sat back and pondered what Karen said for the rest for the ride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen pulled up in front of a huge warehouse.

"Where are we?"

"My hideout in Toronto. I told Blade he and Shen could use it until I get back. They better be here," Karen said and got out of the car.

She walked up to the door and entered her code onto a keypad. The doors automatically started to open.

Karen got back in the car and drove into the garage. When her and Krista got out, they were greeted, not to cheerfully, by Blade and Shen.

"What took you so long?" Blade growled.

"Sorry, covering your ass isn't easy work," Karen snapped. Krista and Shen stared at the two, clearly surprised by this exchange.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" Karen replied. Blade nodded then motioned to her equipment.

"Where did you get all this? I know you can't afford all of this," he commented.

"Well, after I left, vampires came after me, and I bombed the hell out of them with EDTA. Needless to say, threatening vampires with chemical warfare has so many advantages," she said coyly. Blade felt his anger rising. Karen noticed this but didn't back down.

"And when they get tired of your little game?" he snarled.

"If I disappear, bountiful amounts of EDTA will be delivered to all twelve houses of the vampire nation. What do you think about that?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that this is going to turn on you someday," he sighed.

Karen touched his arm affectionately. "Have faith, Blade." He placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes.

"I just get worried…" he began.

"You bitch!" Shen yelled. Karen and Blade turned around to see Shen fighting with Krista.

"What the hell id wrong with you?!" Krista said trying to fend him off.

"You pulled off my fingernails!"

"I needed to stay undercover!"

Karen rushed over and pulled them apart. Shen kept struggling but Krista remained still. Karen let go of Krista and turned her attention to Shen, who was trying to get to Krista.

She punched him in the face and he dropped to the floor covering his nose.

"You broke my nose!"

"Well, now that I have your attention, listen up," she said in a deadly tone. "You two are working together, and you need to get along. Right now, we need to focus on what to do next." She addressed Blade.

"From what you told me, Chase has moved up. She is our key target. We need to take her out, and make sure Marcus is in charge of the House of Chthon."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Krista said.

"It's the only choice we have right now. Marcus can take out the Purebloods, and it can make our job easier." Karen turned to Blade for backup.

"I'm game," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, I hoped you all like it! **

**I'm having a dilemma with the pairing. I don't know if it should be Krista/Blade or Karen/Blade. When you review, please vote for your favorite pairing or create a new one if you want. I'm open to all ideas. But please review with a vote, it determines the outcome of the story.**

**XOXO, Wannabanauthor**


	3. AN: Voting Coming to a Close

Hello dear Fan Fiction readers of the **Krista the Series**!

I am going to try to update over the Thanksgiving holiday so I need for the voting for the pairings to come to an end by **Wednesday 1:00 am**.

Below are the following results of the voting so far:

Krista/Blade: 1

Marcus/Krista: 2

Krista/Chase: 2

Blade/Nobody: 2

If you are not satisfied with the results so far, you better hurry and vote!

XOXO, Wannabanauthor


	4. AN: Results and a Second Chance

Hey I'm back with the results from the voting! Remember that no matter how many times you voted, your vote only counted as one vote. Below are the results:

Krista/Blade: 1

Blade/Nobody: 2

Krista/Chase: 6

Krista/Marcus: 3

So the chosen pairing is Krista/Chase. And if you're not happy with the result send me a review or private message stating your chosen pair and why it is the best one. Then I'll post the message/preview in my next chapter and then you have until Friday 11:59 pm to vote on who has the best argument and pairing. Then I'll count the votes and make the decision. I'll be posting up a new chapter on Saturday and/or Sunday!

Just to let you know, I'm doing this to give you all a second chance to convince me to write about your favorite pairing.

XOXO, Wannabanauthor


	5. The Propostion

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update when I said I would. My dad took away my privileges and made me summarize a 25 page chapter that barely had any pictures, and he made me memorize 50 vocab words. He said until I get that done, I couldn't go on the computer or watch TV. If you have any complaints about his decision, send them to me and I'll be more than happy to tell him.**

**I'm glad I finally updated, so read and enjoy. I also decided to work more on the plot than pairings. Pairings are probably going to be Krista/Chase and slight Karen/Blade. My opinion on Marcus/Krista was that she was pretending to like him to gain his trust, and that she slept with him when she was highly emotional, and therefore very vulnerable. But that's just my opinion. Hope you like the story.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And just how do you think we're supposed to take Chase out? Go right up to the House of Chthon and shoot her dead?" Krista asked. Karen's eyes narrowed.

"You know, I could really do without the sarcasm," Karen growled.

"Well, I'm just pointing out the faults."

"I don't have _everything_ planned out, so chill," Karen warned. Blade placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Calm down, Karen," he whispered.

"Well speed it up!" Krista urged. Karen's eyes went dark.

"Look, you little ungrateful bitch. I am trying to help you and Blade. If you don't back off, I am going to hurt you. I am tired and exhausted from working on new weapons and a serum, and I haven't gotten laid in months! I swear, if you complain one more time…"

"Karen!"

Karen turned to Blade. "What?!"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and followed him to an empty room.

"You've been a little irritable lately," he observed.

"It's nothing," she said passively. Her tone of voice told him that she was lying.

"You also look very tired," he noted. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm just a little stressed. I'm working hard to perfect the new serum and to create more creative chemical weapons," she admitted.

"That's not it and we both know it," he said. "Relax, you know it's not good for you to be stressed right now.

"I know. It's just hard and exhausting to worry about," she said sadly.

"Everything will be okay. We'll be okay," he reassured. He stroked her cheek softly. Then his hand drifted to her waist and pulled her to him.

"So it's been months, huh?" he asked, slyly trying to change the subject.

"Three to be exact," she smiled.

"I didn't know it had been that long."

Karen's eyes became suggestive. "Way too long," she purred. Their faces seemed to be inching closer towards each other. Then Krista rushed in. They jumped apart.

"Blade! Karen! We just got a message from…" she stopped and noticed that they were both breathing hard. She raised an eyebrow.

"What were you two doing in here?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing!" they both said at once.

"Well, anyway, we just received a message from Chase," she said.

"I'll check it out," Karen said and practically ran out of the room. Krista turned to Blade.

"So you and Karen…" she began.

"Not a word," Blade growled and walked out of the room.

Karen was seated in the lab area working at the computer. As Blade and Krista approached she explained everything to them.

"She left a message saying to contact her," Shen explained to them.

Karen pulled up a live web cam chat. Chase appeared on the screen. She was relaxing in a nice business office.

"Hello, pets," she said in her playful Australian accent.

"What do you want, Chase?" Krista asked sternly.

"Many things, but one particular headache seems to top the list. Oh, by the way Krista, thanks for the little tumble I took down the stairs. It was quite refreshing," she teased.

"Get to the point" Karen ordered. Chase feigned shock.

"Ooh, a feisty one. I'm surprised you haven't tapped that yet, Blade." She licked her lips. "I would." Karen recoiled in disgust while Shen looked at Blade questioningly.

"Anyway, I need your help to find Marcus. If he unleashes his weapon again, I'm out of a job."

"What will you give us in turn," asked Karen. Everybody looked surprised with the change of events.

"Information, of course. I could give you the name, phone number, and address of every single Pureblood in existence. Which is something, your dear Marcus no longer had access to." She smiled innocently.

"And why should we help you?" Blade asked.

"Because you can do the same thing that you were planning to do with Krista. If you help me capture Marcus, I gain control over his weapon. Then I can give it to you to help me move up in the ranks. The higher I move up, the more vampires you can ash. It's a win-win situation," she said.

"We'll think about it," Karen said.

"Don't think too long sweetheart. You have 15 minutes, starting now." The screen went blank. Karen turned off the mike and the screen.

"What the hell was that about? I thought we were sticking to the original plan." Krista questioned. Karen started to rise out her chair, but Blade firmly pushed her back down. Karen counted to ten then answered.

"It'll be easier for us to achieve our objective if Chase believes that we are helping her," Karen said.

"That makes sense," Shen commented.

"We do need to be able to come in contact with her to take her out," Blade said.

"But how are we going to be able to get close enough to her. She doesn't trust us," Karen wondered aloud.

"She doesn't trust me, you, or Blade," Shen pointed out. They all looked to Krista.

"You'd be the perfect person to get under her skin. She knows you," Karen said.

"What are you trying to do? Pimp me out to all the high-ranking vampires?" she asked.

"No, we just need you to get close her. Get her to let her guard down. It'll help us succeed," Karen suggested.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with her!" Everybody turned their heads.

"Does Chase have a thing for you?" Shen asked suddenly interested.

"She just kissed me once, no big thing." Even Blade was interested.

"How come I never heard this?" Shen asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Blade asked.

"Guys!" Karen snapped. "We need to focus! Our time is almost up." She turned the screen and mike back on.

In a matter of minutes, Chase's image filled the screen once more.

"What have you decided?" she asked impatiently.

"We accept," Karen said.

"But we have a few conditions," Krista added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You all should know the drill by now. Please review.**

**XOXO, Wannabanauthor**


End file.
